


everybody wants to love you (japanese breakfast)

by cielchat



Series: not your mother's songfics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Reunion, being soft on your high school teammate, but they each think it's them, please go listen to songs by japanese breakfast, rated mature for sex, somewhat linguistically accurate kansai dialect, the title could apply to either, these boys are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielchat/pseuds/cielchat
Summary: “You don’t have to call me henpai anymore, Atsumu,” Shinsuke said, though he didn’t mind, pleased that Atsumu’s words still had the softer h in them instead of Tokyo’s loud s, pleased that Atsumu held out his short words and shortened his long ones, that he still curved his pitch in that familiar, home-sweet way.“He like calling you that,” Osamu smirked.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: not your mother's songfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037031
Kudos: 46





	everybody wants to love you (japanese breakfast)

**Author's Note:**

> you're gonna read this and think "oh no, gratuitous spelling errors." No. I read multiple wiKiPeDiA articles on the kansai dialect (i no longer have jstor privileges) and its variations and did my best to write the dialogue of the characters with some banshu-ben phonological changes in mind. it's still absolute shit and doesn't match the dialect of the japanese voice actors but I just didn't want to give atsumu a hick accent and call it a day when I could give him a dIfFeReNt hick accent and call it aCaDeMiA. Anyways please don't kill me and all of the japanese words here should be findable either through google translate or through the wikipedia article on the kansai dialect.
> 
> finally, always, and I repeat, always put the car in park before anyone gets in or out of the car. Put the car in park when you aren’t paying attention to your surroundings. Do not do what these darling characters are doing.

The bleached locks weren’t exactly familiar anymore, since they were longer and wavier and lighter than they had been in high school, but Shinsuke didn’t have any trouble recognizing Miya Atsumu, glowing happy and flirting with a group of people that seemed split between laughing at some joke he had just told and gearing up to roast Atsumu for something. Shinsuke considered joining them—it had been years? Years since he’d gotten to talk to Atsumu. That was okay. He would wait for Atsumu to come to him. Shinsuke was confident he would. Instead he turned away to look for Aran and outwardly thank him graciously for hosting the reunion, and between the lines tease his friend for using the reunion excuse to show off his newlywed wife, who Aran had brought up in conversation a total of twenty three times during the first coffee they had together after he met her. Shinsuke had already left his wedding gift in the kitchen with a note, hoping Aran wouldn’t find it until after he left, as Shinsuke much preferred a thank you note to being thanked in person.

It didn’t take long for Atsumu to notice him, as it turned out. He was willing to bet that Atsumu had only left himself five seconds between spotting him and sparking his body into movement. The group he’d been with before was left gutted as Atsumu dumped them unceremoniously and he was absolutely brimming with excitement before Shinsuke now.

“Miya-han,” Shinsuke said warmly. Atsumu’s wide grin dimmed somewhat.

“Kita-henpai,” he said, shoving his hands in his pockets with a shyness that Kita remembered peeking out occasionally in high school. “You can ‘till call me by my first name, you know? You never called me Miya before.”

Shinsuke’s lips quirked up. “Bold of you to ahssume I know which Miya you are.”

At that Atsumu’s grin disappeared completely, his face aghast. “Kita-henpai.”

“I’m kidding,” Shinsuke said, but he couldn’t resist. “I know who you are…Osamu.”

Atsumu looked horrified, and Shinsuke finally couldn’t keep it going any longer and chuckled. “Ahō, I’m mehssing. Osamu didn’t look like a professional athlete anymore.”

“You’re even meaner now,” Atsumu whined. “You had me thinking I’d grown ugly like Osamu there for ah second.”

Shinsuke rolled his eyes. “Besides, no one else look at me the same way you do, Atsumu.”

This time Atsumu’s face opened up in a way that was nearly fear-stricken, and Shinsuke politely looked away, sipping his drink to give him some privacy. Honestly, he’d thought that Atsumu, even if he hadn’t outgrown his crush by now, would have grown into it with all the confidence he would have earned playing on a national professional stage, the way he’d grown into his body and smiles and (sometimes overly) sharp personality.

“Kita-han!” It was Osamu’s voice that rung out in that flushingly annoying tone the twins had, that they used to their best or worst advantage. He slumped himself over Atsumu’s shoulder and Shinsuke noticed that his hair wasn’t silver anymore.

“The brunet look good, Osamu,” he told him.

Osamu said “thank!” and then promptly bit Atsumu’s shoulder, hard, and Shinsuke realized Osamu was more than tipsy, judging by the redness in his cheeks. Atsumu yelped and smacked Osamu upside the head.  
“You haven’t seen Kita-henpai in years and now you act like an idiot,” Atsumu told Osamu, who didn’t seem to care that he probably just got a second rate concussion. It wasn’t like the twins weren’t known for their hard-headedness anyways, Shinsuke supposed.  
“You don’t have to call me henpai anymore, Atsumu,” Shinsuke said, though he didn’t mind, pleased that Atsumu’s words still had the softer h in them instead of Tokyo’s loud s, pleased that Atsumu held out his short words and shortened his long ones, that he still curved his pitch in that familiar, home-sweet way.

“He like calling you that,” Osamu smirked.

“Dabo, don’t you have rice to mush?” Atsumu growled at Osamu.

“That’s why I’m talking to Kita-han, he’d got rice I want!” cried Osamu.

“Oh, fuck off,” he grumbled, but Shinsuke laid a hand on his arm. 

“Atsumu,” he said gently, and Atsumu pouted.

“Sunmahen, Kita-henpai.”

“Maido.” He left his hand on Atsumu’s arm, and maybe Osamu noticed it, because he grinned again, wider, and made excuses to ‘fuck off’, as he put it, without even inquiring about the rice he wanted from Shinsuke. 

“I don’t want to keep you if you’ve got other catching up to do, Kita-henpai,” Atsumu said, trying to play it casual, but Shinsuke ignored him.

“I want to hear how you’ve been,” he told him, and guided the two of them further from the crowd. “I haven’t seen any article’d about you getting in fight’ with your teammate’ so I ahssume you’ve been okay. Or you’re just really pent up.”

Atsumu laughed sheepishly. “I was hell in high school, weren’t I?”

Shinsuke gave him a forgiving grin.

“I’m fine now, really,” Atsumu went on. “The team’d great, so I don’t get frustrated like I used to. There’d this one American movie Hinata made me watch, Machiruda, that made me think….”

Shinsuke let Atsumu ramble off on some tangent comparing himself to a girl who was so smart that it gave her superpowers until she was sufficiently challenged by her environment as he took him in. He looked healthy, happy—Shinsuke hadn’t seen him sulk at all tonight, even his little spat with Osamu wasn’t even close to the fights the two of them used to have. He’d put on muscle and he’d always been taller than Shinsuke so he had no idea if Atsumu’s height had grown but overall—overall he looked good. Just really good and Shinsuke felt like a magnet slowly being pulled back towards its mate. 

“Hey guys,” Aran’s voice said, and Shinsuke blinked, and realized from the note of business in Aran’s voice that it was more than an hour later than it had been when he and Atsumu had first stepped off to the side. “We’re saying goodnight and going to bed. Kita, I trust you to stick around my house at night but I’m not letting Atsumu stay unless he’s on a leash so…”

“Aran, I love you and this’d how you treat me,” Atsumu said with a tinge of hurt.

“I love you too, bro, but you’re feral.”

Aran’s wife had a smile of politeness and amusement mixed all into one and Shinsuke felt the late hour acutely, his upbringing stopping him from dallying any longer. 

“I’ll see you soon, Aran,” he said to his friend. “Atsumu, would you like a ride home? I doubt the train is still going and it seem’ like your brother’ being carried by Suna.”

Atsumu winced. “He’d such a lightweight. I’d love a ride.”

Atsumu blushed at his own words and Shinsuke looked away again, but couldn’t help the quirk of his lips this time. He did have a sense of humor no matter what the robot rumors said, but by the time he and Atsumu got to his car he was his usual unflappable self. He held the door open for Atsumu, because he was a gentleman not like his grandmother taught him this time but like the British movies his mother liked to watch taught him, and the beautiful men in the aesthetic Chinese films his father watched would do the same thing for the ladies. Atsumu didn’t say a thing about it, and Shinsuke figured that everyone who knew him at some point just chalked things up to being “that’s just something Shinsuke does.” So they didn’t say anything, and he was happy with it, cradling the little glow in his chest that had been warm all night since he’d first caught sight of Atsumu’s bleached hair. The magnet slid into place and he felt the click.

Shinsuke pulled up to the front of Atsumu’s apartment building and stepped on the brake, not bothering to put it in park in case they were in the wrong place entirely, but Atsumu didn’t say anything to the contrary. 

“This’ the one.” He looked at Shinsuke with some bright tease in his eyes, and then with the tone he used when he wanted to flirt in a cheesy, obvious way, said “Thanks for the ride. Do I get a goodnight kiss?”

Shinsuke sighed, because Atsumu was never really going to grow up, was he? And because he felt calm, and sure and settled, and Atsumu was and always had been so bright and beautiful and was looking at him like he always was, Shinsuke leaned across the center console and pressed his lips to Atsumu’s. 

It occurred to him that he might accidentally kill Atsumu by doing this. Atsumu wasn’t exactly breathing at the moment, so Shinsuke tilted his head a little, pressed his thumb against Atsumu’s chin, and gave a sharp nip to Atsumu’s lower lip all to persuade him into gasping, opening his mouth so that Shinsuke could push a little further. He ran his tongue over the edges of Atsumu’s canines, paid a little attention to the swell of his lips and then pulled away, hand still lingering on his jaw.

“…Hona mata,” Shinsuke said after a moment, finding it a little hard to tear his eyes from Atsumu’s mouth.

“…No?”

“No?” Shinsuke echoed.

“Wait, what?” Atsumu said. “Yeah, no. You’re not gonna kiss me like that and then just say goodnight. I- uh, wait. Do you want to come upstairs?”

Kita Shinsuke was not a genius. And yet, he thought, maybe this wasn’t the dumbest decision he’d ever made.

“I’d rather sleep in my own bed tonight,” he said, but before Atsumu could droop, he added “But you’re welcome to come with.”

Atsumu froze, staring at him, and after a few heartbeats, when he didn’t leave the car, Shinsuke slid his hand to the nape of Atsumu’s neck and leaned back into the driver’s seat. “Shall we?”

“Mm-hmm,” Atsumu said, small, and Shinsuke eased up on the brake, rolling out of the parking garage and into the streets of Himeji. He never really got nervous, but now he was glad for it, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the side of Atsumu’s neck, not sure if it was more to reassure Atsumu or himself. Atsumu was quiet, and he was surprised that hadn’t changed either, from years ago when Shinsuke had figured out that little trick. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, clapping his hand down on the scruff of Atsumu’s neck when he had just needed him to shut up for ten fucking minutes so that he could talk to the team, and had been so grateful for the quiet he’d been fine with keeping his hand there for entire meetings sometimes. He’d never bothered to bring it up with Atsumu, but it seemed hardwired in now.

He didn’t let go until they got to Shinsuke’s house. A small one, to be sure, but at the edge of his rice fields that were hidden from view in the dark. He’d gotten it from his grandmother when she had broken her hip and his parents had made her move in with them so they could keep an eye on her. Unwilling to let the property leave the family, she had pressed the deed into his hands, eyes wry. It was through these familiar halls that he led Atsumu, not even turning on the lights, and pushed him into a moonlit bed before dragging off his clothes.

“Ochokuru,” Atsumu whined, thighs tensing and relaxing and tensing again where they were on Shinsuke’s shoulders as Shinsuke worked, slowly, at kissing and leaving hickeys on the soft skin over hard muscles.

“Hush,” Shinsuke commanded and Atsumu did—or at least, he stopped forming his sounds into comprehensible words. Shinsuke didn’t mind. He focused on the task at hand, calmly, patient. Making a ritual of it. Maybe Atsumu rushed to the brink on nights that he wasn’t too exhausted from practice to get himself off, but Shinsuke knew what he wanted to accomplish, wanted every moment leading up to it to feel nearly as good as the orgasm itself. Wanted to see Atsumu undone to his bright core. 

“Are you shy or something, Kita-henpai?” Atsumu laughed with a slight huff to his voice. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna.”

“You can say my first name, Atsumu,” Shinsuke said, and shifted, and when Atsumu looked down at him in confusion Shinsuke held his gaze and took him into his mouth and slid down, softly swallowing as Atsumu blushed furiously and sighed at the sight.

“You’re something else, Shinsuke,” he breathed, and Shinsuke’s lips twitched in a smile. He let his eyelids flutter shut as he went to work. It was easy—it usually was, but Atsumu was easy too—and Shinsuke realized it might be him. Might be the two of them instead of any other random combination of humans that made this so good and easy. He pulled back and replaced his mouth with a flick of his tongue and watched through eyelashes at how it made Atsumu’s abdomen jerk helplessly.

“Get up here, god,” Atsumu panted, and with wild eyes reached down and grabbed at Shinsuke until he came willingly, kissing frantically and rolling them over so that he could lie between Shinsuke’s legs this time, grinding down on Shinsuke’s own nude form. He petted at Atsumu’s stomach and chest to keep himself from raking nails down his back. “Atsumu-“

“Come on,” Atsumu groaned. “Not gonna wait any longer-“

The problem with being a farmer was that when you were used to going to bed at nine pm, getting screwed after a party at midnight by your high school kouhai that you’ve been soft on for the greater part of a decade sends your ass straight to sleep after coming. 

Occasionally, Shinsuke thought, he got so heady with the power he held over Miya Atsumu that he forgot about the small details of Atsumu being taller, broader, and stronger than him. That morning, when he was completely trapped by a sleepy Atsumu’s arms, he couldn’t not face the facts.

“Atsumu, you have to let me up. It’ morning.”

“No.”

Shinsuke noted it was the second time that Atsumu had told him no outright in the past day after not seeing him in years. What a change. “Don’t be a baby.”

“Not ready yet.” The arms pulled him in closer and Atsumu nuzzled into Shinsuke’s neck.

“Not ready for what?” A pause, and Shinsuke lifted a hand to brush Atsumu’s bangs back. “Use your word’, Atsumu.”

“Not ready to say bye again. For another three years. Or more.” Atsumu’s voice had gotten smaller at the sentences went on. Shinsuke’s hand slowed.

“Let’s get up.” Those golden eyes peeked up at him through blond fringe. “Once we’re fully awake, we can make planned for seeing each other again. Soon.”

“Are you sure?”

Shinsuke threaded his fingers into Atsumu’s locks and pulled his head back far enough that he could lean down and kiss him, properly. A second kiss to the corner of his lips. “I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> do not ask me why atsumu has an apartment in Himeji i don't know. it's his family's apartment or something. I never actually read the manga so idk where the black jackals are based


End file.
